


Office Hours

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular fanfic is supposed to take place after case 1-4 when Phoenix helps Miles get acquitted of murder.  It ended up becoming more of a 'Miles and Phoenix's first time together' story as well as a porn-fest.  Oops.</p>
<p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright looked down at his watch as he approached the Prosecutors’ Office building.  _Good, almost noon,_ he thought to himself.  It had been a few days since the end of the court case against Miles Edgeworth, in which Phoenix had been able to prove Miles’ innocence.  Being one of the best prosecutors in the city, Miles unfortunately did not have the luxury of taking any time off from his busy schedule, despite the fact that he had just been on trial for, and accused of, murder.  And despite the other fact that his adopted “father” was the one who killed his real father, not him.  Phoenix was sure that Miles had a lot of things to think about and reflect on, but once the trial was over, Miles was expected to jump back into his work.  He thought that it would be a nice gesture to take Edgeworth out to lunch, to help him break up his day, and hopefully lift his spirits.

 

Once inside the building, Phoenix took the elevator to the 12th floor, where Edgeworth’s office was located.  Phoenix marveled at how fancy the building was, as he walked down the hallway.  It was definitely a lot nicer and classier than the law office that he practiced out of.  Phoenix sighed.  If some of his clients would actually _pay_ him for his work, or he didn’t have to shell out money for umpteenth amounts of burgers to a certain spirit medium, then maybe someday, he could work out of a nice office building too.

 

Phoenix came upon the door that bore Miles Edgeworth’s name and took a deep breath.  Phoenix hoped that Miles wouldn’t be upset that he showed up unannounced.  Secretly, Phoenix had been harboring some feelings for Miles, especially after the events of the week before.  Phoenix blushed, hoping that it didn’t seem like he was trying to ask Miles out for a date or anything.  Although Phoenix wouldn’t mind if that was the end result.  He shook his head and pushed those thoughts out of his mind.  They were just going to go out to lunch as friends, _childhood friends,_ Phoenix reminded himself.  He lifted his hand up in a fist and knocked on the door firmly.

 

No answer.  Phoenix looked down at his watch once again; thinking to himself that there was no way that Edgeworth was already out for an early lunch.  He knew that Miles didn’t have court today, so he shouldn’t be at the courthouse.  But, he also knew that Miles had court tomorrow, so he _had_ to be at the office, going over evidence and records.  Phoenix sighed and thought to himself, that maybe the prosecutor had to go out to do some last-minute investigation for his case.  He probably should have called Miles beforehand after all, since now it seemed that he had made it all the way to his office for nothing.  But, Phoenix had never seen Miles’ office before, and he was somewhat curious.  Without much thought, Phoenix put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. 

 

The door opened with a click, and Phoenix was surprised to find the office unlocked.  He walked in, looking around in amazement.  There was a wall filled with books and case files dedicated to the law, and a fantastic city view from a giant window.  Phoenix smiled at the magenta curtains, thinking to himself that the decorative taste was definitely Edgeworth’s.  And then, Phoenix noticed a silver-haired man sitting at a tidy desk in the room, busily poring over paper after paper.  Phoenix was surprised.  He didn’t expect Miles to be there, since his knock went unanswered, but Miles didn’t even bat an eye at Phoenix’s presence.  The silver-haired man continued to read several papers, jotting notes down periodically.  Phoenix took a moment to look over Miles, whose signature magenta coat was hanging on a nearby coat rack, peering through a pair of oval reading glasses at a document.  Phoenix thought that Miles looked cute with glasses, and realized he never knew that Miles even _had_ reading glasses.  How did he read the paperwork at the trials?  He stood there a little longer, and then decided that he should alert Miles to his presence.

 

“Miles?”  Phoenix softly said.

 

Miles Edgeworth looked up, saw the blue-suited, spiky-haired man standing in his office and took off the glasses bridged on his nose.  “Wright,” Miles said, as he placed the glasses on his desk.  “What brings you here?  I don’t have much time to chat, since I have a big case tomorrow.”

 

“Well I…” Phoenix started to say, “I’m sorry that I came over without calling first.  I knocked on your door, but you didn’t answer.  So, I just came in.  I hope that you don’t mind?”

 

Miles shook his head slightly, his silver bangs moving side to side with the motion.  “Of course I don’t mind, but I really don’t have much time right now Wright.  So, what is your business with me today?”  Miles said, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms.

 

Phoenix put his hand up to the back of his head, as he often did when he was nervous, and just went for it.  “Miles, I was… uh… are you hungry?  I was hoping that maybe you and I could grab a bite to eat at one of the restaurants down the block?  I know that you’ve been having a hard time the past week, and I thought… well… that it would help you relax and that maybe we could talk?”  Phoenix looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.

 

A small smile made its way across the prosecutor’s face, but Miles shook his head once again.  “Unfortunately Wright,” Miles started to say, “I don’t really have the luxury of going to lunch right now.  Perhaps we can do this another time?”  Phoenix looked crestfallen as his request was denied.  Miles noticed the distraught look on Phoenix’s face, and then said, “But, I wouldn’t mind if you kept me company for a little while as I work.”  Phoenix’s face perked up a bit, and the prosecutor continued to say, “You’re right.  I have had some hardship this past week.  It was possibly one of the most difficult times in my life.  I have you to thank Wright, for getting me out of a tight spot.  I really do appreciate you helping me, and I do believe that I never gave you a proper thank you.  So… thank you, Wright.”  Miles looked at Phoenix with expressive grey eyes.

 

Phoenix’s heart leapt a tiny bit as he blushed and said, “Aw, Miles.  We’re friends so… of course I’d do anything for you.  I’m just glad that I was able to help you out.  I always knew that you were innocent.  You may have been the ‘Demon Prosecutor’ at one point, but I knew that you wouldn’t kill a man.  That’s just not the type of thing that the Miles Edgeworth I know would do.”

 

Miles gave Phoenix a soft look, and then said, “I appreciate everything that you’ve done, Wright.”  The prosecutor noticed that Phoenix was still standing in the middle of his office and said, “Please Wright, make yourself comfortable and have a seat.  And take off your jacket.  You must be a little warm.”  Miles rose from his desk and swiftly crossed over to where Phoenix was standing.  The defense attorney slipped his arms out from his blue jacket, and gave it to Miles.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Phoenix said as he flopped down onto the magenta couch.  The prosecutor just nodded, as he hung the blue jacket next to his own on the coat rack.  Miles then moved towards the door to his office and locked it with a click.  Phoenix looked puzzled.

 

Miles just smiled and said, “I don’t want us to be disturbed.”  He then teasingly continued, looking directly at Phoenix, “I can only handle one disturbance per day,” and made his way over to the couch.  The prosecutor then sat down right next to Phoenix, facing him.

 

Phoenix looked at Miles with confused blue eyes and said, “I thought that you had work to do?”

 

The silver-haired man just smirked and said, “I do.  But, I have to properly thank you first.”  Miles then placed his hand on top of one of Phoenix’s thighs.  Before Phoenix could react, the prosecutor moved in and stole a soft kiss from Phoenix’s lips.

 

When their lips parted, Phoenix was extremely confused.  “M-M-Miles!  W-W-What was that all about?  I thought that we were just going to talk?”  Phoenix stammered.  Not that Phoenix minded the kiss, but he was surprised that Miles was so… forward.  Before the whole murder case went down, Miles was extremely reserved and private.  He was always very businesslike, and quick to the point.  But, now that the case was over and done with, it seemed like the silver-haired man had changed somewhat.  Phoenix certainly didn’t expect this type of “situation” when he came to visit the prosecutor.

 

The prosecutor ran his index finger down Phoenix’s jaw and chuckled.  “Wright, haven’t you noticed how much closer we’ve become in the past week and a half?”  The defense attorney nodded his head softly.  “I’ve been doing some thinking these past few days and…”  Miles paused.  “I think I might be harboring some feelings for you.  I’ve always felt some sort of connection to you Wright, even when we were children.” 

 

Phoenix looked at Miles with surprise, his mouth slightly open.  Was this really happening?  Was Miles… confessing his love for him?  The defense attorney couldn’t believe his ears. 

 

By now, the prosecutor had a slight red blush starting to grow across the bridge of his nose.  “I was hoping, Wright, that you would indulge me in seeing if… well, if these feelings are indeed real.”

 

Phoenix smirked a bit, and asked, “How do you propose we do that, counselor?”

 

Not needing another invitation, Miles wrapped his arm around the spiky-haired man and moved in for another kiss.  Phoenix quietly gasped as the other man’s lips softly touched his.  Miles pressed his lips harder against Phoenix’s, eliciting a soft moan from him.  The prosecutor then flicked his tongue gently against Phoenix’s lips, encouraging him to open them.  The defense attorney obliged, allowing Miles to slip his tongue into his mouth.  Phoenix moaned again, enjoying the taste of the silver-haired man as their tongues intertwined together.  Phoenix had no idea that kissing someone could taste _so_ good, and he was pleasantly surprised that Miles was actually a really _good_ kisser.

 

Miles broke the kiss by pulling his head back.  Phoenix panted softly, catching his breath from the passionate embrace.  He couldn’t believe that he had just essentially made out with his courtroom rival, who was also his childhood friend.  Phoenix could not have possibly predicted this turn of events when he decided to drop by Miles’ office.  Not that he minded at all.  Things were turning out much better than he had ever hoped. 

 

“Well Wright?”  Miles inquired, still blushing slightly.  “Did that… erm… do anything for you?”  The prosecutor blushed even harder and said, “Because I think… that it definitely did for me.”

 

Phoenix put his finger up to his chin, often how he did in court, and grinned.  “I don’t think I have sufficient evidence to decide, Miles.   I think I’m going to need some more decisive evidence for this one.”

 

Miles smirked, and started to loosen his cravat.  Once he had it untied, he draped it over the arm of the couch, leaned in towards Phoenix, and started to loosen the defense attorney’s tie.  Phoenix just smiled, curious to see where this was going to lead.  Once Miles had the tie undone, he unbuttoned the first few buttons on Phoenix’s shirt and then he attacked Phoenix’s neck with his mouth.  The defense attorney gasped surprisingly, not expecting Miles to pounce on him like that.  The prosecutor started to kiss up and down Phoenix’s neck.  He stopped at the place where neck meets shoulder, and started sucking on it, then gently biting it.  Phoenix moaned, “God… Miles.”

 

Miles kissed and licked his way up from Phoenix’s neck to his lips, then captured them with his own.  The prosecutor forced his tongue into Phoenix’s mouth, with little resistance from the defense attorney, and Phoenix turned his head so as to deepen the kiss even more.  Miles grasped Phoenix’s hair as they madly kissed, which caused the brunet to groan slightly.  The silver-haired man pulled away once again, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths together.  Phoenix was panting heavily now, gazing at Miles with dark blue, lust-clouded eyes.  Miles gazed at Phoenix with his own dark grey eyes, his cheeks slightly tinged with red.  Then, Miles moved his hands down to Phoenix’s belt, starting to unbuckle it.

 

“Whoa, Miles!”  Phoenix breathlessly exclaimed.  “What are you doing?”

 

Miles chuckled.  “You’re objecting now, Wright?”  The prosecutor brushed his fingers against Phoenix’s groin, which caused the defense attorney to shudder slightly.  “I do have some work to get back to, but it would be cruel of me to make you leave in this ‘condition.’”  The prosecutor smirked, and Phoenix blushed hard, knowing that it was so obvious to Miles how turned on he was.  No one could miss the bulge that was now protruding from his blue pants.

 

“All right Miles,” Phoenix said softly, “What do you propose that we do about this, then?”

 

The silver-haired man didn’t answer as he continued to unbuckle Phoenix’s black belt.  Once the belt was undone, Miles moved on to undo the top button of Phoenix’s pants.  Then, the prosecutor slowly unzipped Phoenix’s fly, revealing an extremely hard erection underneath the fabric of the grey striped boxers that the spiky-haired man wore.  There was a small wet spot on the front of the boxers, where Phoenix’s pre-cum had leaked through.  Miles just smiled, and said, “A little eager, Wright?”

 

Phoenix blushed even more furiously, and was about to retort, when Miles unexpectedly slipped his right hand into Phoenix’s boxers and started to rub his cock.  “Uhn… Miles…” was all that Phoenix could utter at that moment.  The prosecutor grabbed the shaft of Phoenix’s dick and started stroking it up and down with his hand.  Phoenix gasped at the friction and the new sensation of Miles’ hand moving up and down his cock.  It most definitely felt a _lot_ different than when he touched himself, but it felt _so_ good.

 

Miles started to pick up the pace a little bit, stroking Phoenix’s dick a little bit faster.  Phoenix groaned, panting with each stroke.  Miles moved his face in closer to Phoenix’s, capturing the spiky-haired man’s lips with his own as he continued to pleasure him.  The prosecutor forcefully thrust his tongue into Phoenix’s mouth, and the defense attorney let out a soft moan.  Their tongues danced frantically as Phoenix made a small whining noise, getting closer and closer to release with each stroke of Miles’ hand up and down his shaft.

 

Phoenix broke away from their kiss and panted, “Miles… I…”

 

Miles knew that Phoenix was _extremely_ close to the brink of orgasm.  He could feel Phoenix’s cock get even more rigid with each stroke, and Miles had Phoenix’s pre-cum practically _dripping_ off of his hand.  But, the prosecutor wanted to have a little more fun with him first.

 

The silver-haired man stopped moving his hand and said teasingly, with Phoenix’s cock still in his hand, “Do you want me to stop, Wright?”

 

Phoenix looked at Miles with wide blue eyes and red cheeks and said, “No.  God, no!  You almost… I mean… I almost…”  Phoenix was so turned on he couldn’t even make coherent sentences anymore.  “Please, Miles…”  Phoenix begged.

 

Miles smiled and said, “Good, because I don’t want to stop, either.”

 

The prosecutor let go of Phoenix’s dick momentarily to move off of the couch and position himself between Phoenix’s legs, kneeling on the floor.  Miles pulled Phoenix’s boxers down some more, and wrapped his hand around Phoenix’s cock once again.  Then Miles looked up at Phoenix and said, “Brace yourself, Wright.”

 

Phoenix looked down at Miles questioningly, but then gasped and let out a loud moan.  Without warning, Miles had taken the entire length of Phoenix’s cock into his mouth and was now sucking it ravenously.  It felt like nothing like Phoenix had ever felt before in his life.  That hot, moist warmth surrounding his rigid dick.   The sensation of Miles’ tongue lapping his shaft.  The feeling of Miles’ throat pulsing around the head of his cock.  It was too much for Phoenix to take, as he shuddered and came almost immediately in Miles’ mouth with a deep, loud groan.  

 

Miles felt the salty spray hit the back of his throat and swallowed it down in two gulps.  The silver-haired man knew that Phoenix was close to orgasm, but he was slightly surprised at _how_ close he was.  Miles licked Phoenix clean, running his tongue up and down the shaft a few times.  Then he let Phoenix’s cock slip from his mouth and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Phoenix just sat there, panting, trying to catch his breath from that mind-blowing, although a little too sudden, orgasm.  Miles rose up from his position on the floor, leaned over to give Phoenix a soft kiss on the lips, and then said, “I hope that you don’t think we’re done here, Wright.”

 

Phoenix looked confused, as Miles made his way back to his desk.  The prosecutor opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of unscented hand lotion.  Phoenix smirked, and Miles said defensively, “What is it Wright?  Do you find it funny that I dislike having dry hands?  For your sake, you should be glad that I have this around.”  The smirk immediately fell from Phoenix’s face as soon as he realized the meaning behind Miles’ words.

 

“W-W-Wait Miles… you d-d-don’t mean…”  Phoenix stuttered as his words trailed off.

 

Miles smiled a bit shyly as he walked back towards Phoenix and said, “Wright, do you think that I’m going to let you go without erm… taking care of _my_ needs first?”  Miles then looked away, blushing slightly.

 

Phoenix looked over at Miles, and then let his eyes wander down to the crotch of Miles’ magenta pants, which now had its own noticeable protrusion.  Miles started to unbuckle the belt of his pants, but Phoenix put his hand on top of the other man’s to stop him.  The prosecutor looked questioningly at Phoenix and he then said, “No Miles, let me.”

 

The silver-haired man smiled and obliged, letting Phoenix unbuckle his belt.  That was swiftly followed by Phoenix hastily unbuttoning and unzipping Miles’ pants, letting them slip to the floor, leaving Miles standing there in his black boxer-briefs.  Miles leaned over and kissed Phoenix softly.  “Now it’s your turn.”  Miles whispered into Phoenix’s ear.  Phoenix shuddered at the silver-haired man’s warm breath tickling his ear, and then he realized that Miles was tugging at his pants and boxers.  “Wright, lift your buttocks up.”  The prosecutor commanded.  “And while you’re at it, flip over.”  Phoenix obliged, letting the fabric of his pants and underwear be pulled to his ankles and then pulled off his body completely.  Once the restraining clothing was off, Phoenix positioned himself so that he was on all fours on the couch.

 

“Is this what you want?”  Phoenix breathily whispered, looking back at Miles.

 

All Miles could do was stare, with his mouth slightly agape.  He had Phoenix Wright on his office couch, on all fours, wearing nothing but a loose tie and a half-undone dress shirt.  And Phoenix was willing to let Miles do anything that he pleased to him.  Miles swallowed once, got on the couch, and positioned himself behind Phoenix.

 

Miles opened the small bottle of lotion and poured a small amount on his index and middle fingers.  “Let me know if I’m hurting you, and I’ll stop Wright.”  Miles whispered, as he made sure that the lotion was sufficiently covering his fingers.  Phoenix nodded his head and inhaled deeply.  Miles smoothed his hand over Phoenix’s exposed ass, his fingers hesitating at Phoenix’s entrance.  Cautiously, Miles slipped one finger inside of Phoenix, feeling the smooth muscle tighten around it.  Phoenix gasped in response to the intrusion, and Miles asked, “Are you okay, Wright?”

 

Phoenix nodded once again and begged, “Please, keep going…”

 

Miles obliged, moving his index finger experimentally in and out of the tight hole, making Phoenix’s breath catch with each movement.  Then, Miles pushed his middle finger in alongside his index finger, causing Phoenix to moan.  Miles pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, pressing against Phoenix’s prostate.  Phoenix grunted, and then groaned as Miles scissored his fingers, stretching the tight passageway.  After a minute or so of stretching and teasing, Phoenix couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix begged breathily.  “Please…”

 

Miles raised an eyebrow and said inquisitively, “Yes Wright?  Please what?”

 

Miles could feel Phoenix blushing furiously as he pleaded, “Please Miles… just fuck me…”

 

Miles groaned deeply.  He was already hard enough to begin with, but to hear Phoenix outright _begging_ for his cock, it was almost enough to drive him over the edge.  The silver-haired man withdrew his fingers from Phoenix’s ass.  Miles then slipped his underwear off, grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted a liberal amount into his hand.  Miles rubbed the lotion up and down his cock a few times, making sure that it was sufficiently lubricated.  The prosecutor leaned up against Phoenix, his cock pressing against Phoenix’s entrance.

 

“Are you ready, Wright?” Miles asked breathily.

 

Phoenix nodded, and whispered, “Yes Miles.  Please… just…”  His voice trailed off.

 

Without any hesitation, Miles pushed his cock into Phoenix’s entrance, until he was pressed flush against Phoenix’s skin.  Phoenix gasped, and then groaned at the sensation of Miles’ dick pressed against his prostate.  “God Wright…”  Miles moaned.  “You’re so _tight._ ”  Phoenix could only grunt in reply.  Once Miles was sure that Phoenix was okay, he started thrusting slowly, gripping onto the other man’s hips, pushing his cock in and out of Phoenix’s body. 

 

Phoenix started moaning as Miles rhythmically thrusted in and out of his ass.  Miles let out a grunt, as he sped up slightly, the friction driving him crazy.  The prosecutor then moved one of his hands up to Phoenix’s mouth, forcing two fingers inside.  Phoenix moaned, but then started sucking on the digits.  Miles shuddered at the sensation of Phoenix’s tongue on his fingers, as he pressed into the defense attorney’s body as hard as he could.  This elicited a whine from Phoenix, with Miles’ dick pushed firmly against his prostate. 

 

Miles withdrew his fingers from Phoenix’s mouth, and moved his hand down to the brunet’s groin, his other hand still grasping onto one of Phoenix’s hips.  The silver-haired man grabbed onto Phoenix’s cock, which was once again rigid and wet with pre-cum, and started stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts.  Phoenix gasped, but then started making a low humming noise in approval.  Miles leaned his face into the back of Phoenix’s neck, which now had a slight sheen of sweat coating it.  The silver-haired man pressed his lips against the small of Phoenix’s neck and lapped at it with his tongue, tasting Phoenix’s salty sweat.    This caused Phoenix to shudder, and clench his muscles tightly around Miles’ cock.  Miles grunted and sped up his thrusts, getting closer to his climax. 

 

As Miles pushed in and out of Phoenix faster, he also stroked Phoenix’s dick faster, trying to match the same rhythm.  Phoenix groaned, as Miles’ cock was assaulting his prostate with every thrust.  Miles could feel himself getting closer to orgasm with each motion, that familiar feeling rising up in his abdomen.  The prosecutor could tell that Phoenix was getting closer as well, since he was making that endearing whining noise once again.

 

Miles stroked Phoenix’s cock a few more times, while pushing in as deep as he could.  Finally, Phoenix shuddered violently and groaned. 

 

“Uhn… Miles!”  Phoenix called out.

 

Phoenix’s release spilled over onto Miles’ hand, but the silver-haired man didn’t stop thrusting.  Miles slowly stroked Phoenix’s cock a few more times before moving his, now sticky, hand back up to Phoenix’s hip.  He was way too close to climax and way too far gone now to stop.  Breathing hard, Miles continued to press in and out of Phoenix’s ass.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix turned his head back as far as he could, and with a flushed face, begged once again, “Please… come in me.”

 

That was enough to send Miles over the edge.

 

Miles pushed his cock as deep as he could into Phoenix and came with a loud grunt, spraying his seed deep into Phoenix’s ass.  Phoenix let out a cry at the warm sensation, as Miles slumped on top of Phoenix’s body, panting from the exertion.

 

Once Miles caught his breath, he lifted himself up and pulled his cock out from inside Phoenix, which caused him to sigh slightly.  Phoenix turned around, kissed Miles on the mouth, looked him in the eyes and said, “That was amazing, Miles.  You’re not the only one who’s wanted to do that for a long time.”

 

Miles blushed slightly, and then realized that they were both still somewhat a sticky mess.  “Wright, we should really get cleaned up, don’t you think?”  Miles asked.  Phoenix just silently nodded.

 

The prosecutor walked over to his desk to grab some tissue from the box on his desk.  Miles wiped himself clean and disposed of the tissue.   Then the silver-haired man walked back over to Phoenix and handed him some tissues.  “Here you go, Wright.”  Miles said, red still tingeing his cheeks. 

 

Phoenix accepted the tissue and started to clean up, while Miles started to put his underwear and pants back on.  Once Phoenix was clean, to the best of his abilities, he started to put his clothing back on as well.  Miles brought the wastebasket over to Phoenix, and wordlessly motioned for him to throw his used tissue out.  Phoenix grinned as he tossed the tissue in the trash and said, “It’s a good thing that we didn’t get anything on your couch.”  Miles just glared at Phoenix and placed the wastebasket in its proper place.

 

As Phoenix was tying his tie back around his neck, Miles sat back down at his desk and said, “Wright, I’m afraid that I really need to get back to work now.  But, I was hoping…”  Miles paused.  “Perhaps we could go out to dinner tonight?  I think that we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Phoenix grinned, and said teasingly, “I thought that you were too busy to eat?”

 

Miles looked down, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

 

Phoenix laughed and said, “I’m just teasing Miles, relax.  I’d love to go out to dinner with you.  I agree, I think that there are a lot of things that need to be said.”  Phoenix’s eyes glowed with happiness.

 

Miles coughed, and said, “Is seven o’ clock a good time for you?  I could pick you up at your office, if you like.”

 

Phoenix just smiled and said, “That’s perfect.  It’s a date.”

 

Miles sighed in relief and said, “Great, Wright.  I’ll see you then.  Now, if you’d excuse me, I must get back to work.”

 

The two men smiled at each other and Phoenix made his way to the door.

 

Just as Phoenix had his hand on the doorknob, Miles said with a smirk on his face, “Oh …and Wright?  I’d love it if we could do this again sometime.”

 

Phoenix just laughed and said, “Yeah, me too, Miles.  See you tonight.”  The spiky-haired man turned the doorknob and walked out of the room.

 

Once Phoenix had exited Miles’ office and shut the door, he leaned up against it for a moment.  He was in total disbelief that he had made love with Miles and had a planned date with him, all in the same day!  This day had to be one of the best days in his life.

 

On that note, Phoenix started to make his way back to his office.  He looked back down at his watch and sighed.  Seven ‘o clock just would not come fast enough.


End file.
